Once more
by kitty-book444
Summary: Mabel is left to either save the world or help destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The air swirled around Mabel as she ran from the storm that was once her boyfriend. Dipper, her twin, had been taken already and it was up to her to save them all. How do you ask this happened, well it all started 4 months ago when Bill became human.

4 months ago- Gravity Falls Oregon:

"MABEL!", Screamed Dipper, "Where are you I need you to get Waddles out of my room. He was eating my gear again."

"Look Mr. Monster-Hunter I don't care if he's eating you," The young woman said in reply,"If you learned to put your stuff away he wouldn't eat it."

"But Mabel..." He began.

"Look Dipper, I love you and all, but you go out and face the world every day. I haven't been able to leave the house since the accident." She said with a disapproving look, " You say that Waddles bothers you. Have You ever thought about what..." A loud boom rattled the shack. "He's at it again Dipper its been two years since then, we have to set Stan free. I don't think he can hold on much longer."

"Yeah," replied Dipper with a sad expression, "It's time. We have to find a containment portal, otherwise the world goes bye-bye."

"Couldn't we just let him out..." started Mabel.

"No!" yelled Dipper," After what he did to Grandpa's mind I can't take that chance. Don't even think about letting him go. I love you I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Dipper grabbed his hat and walked out the door. That stupid spell she can't leave the house while _he_ was here. She decided to take a chance about a half and hour later after she heard many more screams and booms. She found book 1 and stormed up the stair unlocked he door and found a pitiful looking old man huddling in the corner. He looked at her and charged. Then she began to recite the incantation.

"Where as your body was his let go and let it find another, Omi Gande' Roobi'!" The whole room began to fade to black but she remembered Grunkle Stan falling to he floor and a handsome boy about 17 stepping out of thin air.

As Mabel woke she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw her watch said only 4 minutes had passed. Grunkle Stan was breathing okay next to her so she assumed all had gone well. Then she remembered the boy. He had looked about her age maybe a year older. She looked up and there he was. Man he gave her the shivers, in a good way. He was tan, had lovely golden blond hair, a sweet smile and pearly white teeth, he was tall, and his eyes were electric blue. "Hello Mabel." he said calmly, ooh he had a deep amazing voice. "Sorry to wake you." Then she remembered who she let out and she let of an ear splitting scream. "No, no, no, Mabel." He quickly said in a calm manner, "I know you think I haven't changed and I'm still a demon, but no Mabel I never wanted to hurt anyone. Your Grandfather trusted me and I have the utmost respect for your family but Stan not so much." He looked to the ground where Stan lay." I know what I did was horrible and you have the right to be mad but now that I'm human I can relive my life."

"Wait," said Mabel "You mean you weren't always a demon?"

"No I wasn't. I have waited a long time for you Mabel. The prophecy said you were real but after 783 years I was beginning to have my doubts."

"What prophecy?" Asked Mabel. He didn't answer instead he sat down on the floor next to her. "Well?" she added impatiently. With that he leaned over and kissed her. Right on the lips, and she didn't scream. She kind of enjoyed it. When he stopped and stared behind her she saw the worst. Dipper was there and he had seen the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The air swirled around Mabel as she ran from the storm that was once her boyfriend. Dipper, her twin, had been taken already and it was up to her to save them all. How do you ask this happened, well it all started 4 months ago when Bill became human.

4 months ago- Gravity Falls Oregon:

"MABEL!", Screamed Dipper, "Where are you I need you to get Waddles out of my room. He was eating my gear again."

"Look Mr. Monster-Hunter I don't care if he's eating you," The young woman said in reply,"If you learned to put your stuff away he wouldn't eat it."

"But Mabel..." He began.

"Look Dipper, I love you and all, but you go out and face the world every day. I haven't been able to leave the house since the accident." She said with a disapproving look, " You say that Waddles bothers you. Have You ever thought about what..." A loud boom rattled the shack. "He's at it again Dipper its been two years since then, we have to set Stan free. I don't think he can hold on much longer."

"Yeah," replied Dipper with a sad expression, "It's time. We have to find a containment portal, otherwise the world goes bye-bye."

"Couldn't we just let him out..." started Mabel.

"No!" yelled Dipper," After what he did to Grandpa's mind I can't take that chance. Don't even think about letting him go. I love you I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Dipper grabbed his hat and walked out the door. That stupid spell she can't leave the house while _he_ was here. She decided to take a chance about a half and hour later after she heard many more screams and booms. She found book 1 and stormed up the stair unlocked he door and found a pitiful looking old man huddling in the corner. He looked at her and charged. Then she began to recite the incantation.

"Where as your body was his let go and let it find another, Omi Gande' Roobi'!" The whole room began to fade to black but she remembered Grunkle Stan falling to he floor and a handsome boy about 17 stepping out of thin air.

As Mabel woke she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw her watch said only 4 minutes had passed. Grunkle Stan was breathing okay next to her so she assumed all had gone well. Then she remembered the boy. He had looked about her age maybe a year older. She looked up and there he was. Man he gave her the shivers, in a good way. He was tan, had lovely golden blond hair, a sweet smile and pearly white teeth, he was tall, and his eyes were electric blue. "Hello Mabel." he said calmly, ooh he had a deep amazing voice. "Sorry to wake you." Then she remembered who she let out and she let of an ear splitting scream. "No, no, no, Mabel." He quickly said in a calm manner, "I know you think I haven't changed and I'm still a demon, but no Mabel I never wanted to hurt anyone. Your Grandfather trusted me and I have the utmost respect for your family but Stan not so much." He looked to the ground where Stan lay." I know what I did was horrible and you have the right to be mad but now that I'm human I can relive my life."

"Wait," said Mabel "You mean you weren't always a demon?"

"No I wasn't. I have waited a long time for you Mabel. The prophecy said you were real but after 783 years I was beginning to have my doubts."

"What prophecy?" Asked Mabel. He didn't answer instead he sat down on the floor next to her. "Well?" she added impatiently. With that he leaned over and kissed her. Right on the lips, and she didn't scream. She kind of enjoyed it. When he stopped and stared behind her she saw the worst. Dipper was there and he had seen the whole thing.

Chapter 2:

Dipper gawked. "Dipper I..." Said Mabel.

"No Mabel there is no explaining." He replied harshly. "He's a demon and I want him out now. All I ever did was try to keep my family safe and you completly ruin all my hard work." He looked Mabel in the eye and she turned him down.

"No Dipper I can't do this anymore!" Yelled Mabel. "I lost my best friend because you didn't go with my plan. We lost your best friend, grandpa, and our other friends. You haven't cared about anyone but yourself since the day the order named you the leader. Even Wendy turned her back on you. I haven't stepped a foot outside of this shack in nearly two years. I wanted to make my own decisions but your plan ruined my life. I stand my ground and I'm not changing my mind. I do still want the full story though Bill."

"Look Mabel don't you remember what he did to Soos?"

"I do remember as I said it deserves and explanation." She replied.

"Do I get a say in this matter?" Asked Bill hesitantly.

"No you don't but I do. You are going to tell us the whole story now." Said Grunkle Stan as looked down upon them. "Now let's have a chat shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's Kitty here just wanted to apologize for the whole chapter 2 mishap. I hope my computer will stop glitching.**

Mabel stared as Grunkle Stan stood up and stared them down harshly. "Well Bill, what have you got to say?" Grunkle Stan repeated. Bill looked defeated and was searching the room for open escapes.

"Grunkle Stan lets give him a chance before we go and be all rude. I do want to hear the whole story as well though." Mabel said cautiously. Bill looked down.

"Fine but try not to attack me until I finish the story, okay?" He looked to us and said. We nodded in return he started the whole truth. " I wasn't always a demon, I guess I'll begin there. I was born exactly 800 years and 97 days ago. When I became a demon it wasn't by choice. I became a demon when the prophecy called for it. I became demon when I was 17 years old and some distant relative of the author came to me. I had known about the prophecy since I was 13 but I never imagined I would have to wait so long. Well I became a demob and after about 260 years I started to live up to the name. Then about 27 years ago I met your Grandfather and you Stan. But as I said I was really being a demon so the order, witch was created by The Author about 38 years ago. The Author created the order when they met me so they could stop me. For what purpose I don't know because they knew about the prophecy. But anyway I met Stanley and even though he had been in the order for 6 years he befriended me. Knowing the dangers of being caught I told him to leave me alone. But then I reread the prophecy, and it all fit. Stanley must befriend me to keep the prophecy going. Otherwise I would cease to exist about a year ago. So He asked me to take him after your dad was born 34 years ago Stanley left this world 24 years ago and didn't come back until you aroused him. Well that's about all I have to say."

"Wait Bill what is this prophecy you keep talking about?" Asked Dipper.

"Ohh.." Said Bill, " Here it goes. _The innocent will become the blackest of night, Wait he will indeed, Along the way he is met by a foe changed heart, They must feel pain his offspring, The path will go along it's way, Until love is hurt and they can't bear the other, The chosen one will change, The world will end or be showered in rebirth, Only the answer lies in their heart. _So there you have it the prophecy of the 10. I hope you listened because I'm not repeating myself."

"Mabel," said Dipper. "Look." Mabel looked out the window at what Dipper was staring at. Wendy was coming up the path, and she looked Mad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow." Said Mabel. " She looks really mad."

" Well that's not a surprise." Bill said quietly. We all swooped around and looked at him. "Well the spell that you put her under was broken when I was released. I mean you did know about the spell right? Didn't Dipper tell you?" I turned and looked at Dipper, he looked bashful.

"Dipper?" Asked Mabel. Based on the look Dipper had she knew the answer. "You cast a spell on Wendy! Oh my god you did didn't you. I can't even stand to look at you right now. I mean you love Wendy and she loved you back. How could you do this."

"Well I had to do it Mabel. I only did to protect her. I couldn't risk it. They warned me so I took action, it was the only way to keep her safe. I used the spell to do a number of things. One to keep Bill imprisoned, two to keep Wendy safe/ unknowing, and to keep you here." Said Dipper with a sad expression. Mabel looked exasperated. " I'm sorry I lied to you Mabel but it seemed like the right choice."

"Wait what did you have to protect Wendy from?" Asked Mabel.

"Yeah,why did I need protecting?" Said Wendy from the doorway. You could practically feel the anger radiating off her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhh..." Stuttered Dipper. He looked unsure of what to do. dipper silently gave Bill a sarcastic thankful look to Bill when he jumped in and gave it away.

"Well you see Dipper..."started Bill.

"Who the heck are you!" Screamed Wendy. Then noticing who this monster was she picked up the nearest piece of furniture and slammed the chair against Bill's face.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for!?" She looked to Stan knowing even though he lied he might be the most trustworthy person in this room. "Well Stan would you care to explain why I couldn't remember anything these past 2 years. Cause obviously I can't trust my boyfriend, this nit-wit, or Mabel considering she has this look on her face that says I just saw a ghost."

"Look sweetheart, I love you and you no I love you." Dipper butted in. "But I couldn't let you get hurt. Having you remember nothing was better than havering you remember seeing Gideon and Stanley's death. There are so many monsters on Bills side and by erasing them from your memory they no longer care about hurting you. It's all my fault!" Dipper cried. " I shouldn't of let any of you into this I should've destroyed that book first chance I got. But I was selfish. We all know the solution and I'm going to put it into action! As much as it pains me to say this but Mabel I'm appointing you leader of the order of the holy mackerel. Do a better job than I did." With that he rushed out of the room and Wendy followed him with tears dripping down her face. Grunkle Stan followed leaving Mabel alone with Bill. As soon as Stan was out of site she put her head onto Bill's shoulder and cried.

**Hey guys I'm looking for possible names for future characters let me know if you have ideas!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 20 minutes since the others had left. "Mabel." Said Bill.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well," He began "I'm getting very confused. Do you like me here or do you want me to get out?" She kissed him, hard on the lips and didn't come out until she needed air. "Well that answers my question. But what about the others." He said. "Aren't you worried that they'll kick me out." Mabel became more worried with the commotion outside. They both came up to the window and outside they saw Stan, Dipper and Wendy gawking at a big hole. Not just any hole but a big swirling hole that wind whirled around and then the cyclone of wing touched the ground opening a giant purple hole filled with mist.

Mabel and Bill ran to the kitchen and met the others there. "What's happening!" Screamed Mabel over the ever growing howling of the wind. "If it's bad we need to shut it down!"

"No dip Sherlock!" Wendy yelled across the table.

"Look girls no need to argue!" Bill screamed. I know exactly what this is! It's a time portal! It will take you to a specific time period, any time you want to change! And it won't go away until you've fixed what needs to be fixed!"

"Well!" Said Dipper. "We know when we need to go back to! The night of the accident! We will stop our friends death and fix the future!"

"Only one problem there!" Bill yelled back. "Only one person can go back! After that one person goes in they absolutely control their going back and forth! They can't switch with anyone and they can only change the things that need to happen!" Stan shook his head unhappily.

"This is all I wanted to do but I vote Mabel to go back." Stan shouted. Everyone agreed. "Well we should review everything that happened that night. Also figure out what needs to change."

Dipper said, "Well it all started like this,

_"Does everybody know what we are doing?" Dipper asked. And everyone replied in usion. "Yes Dipper."_

_"Good I want everyone to restate it one last time. Stan go!" Dipper commanded._

_"Well I'm going to barge in make some commotion then beat the crap out of a guard." Grunkle Stan said as if it had been repeated a million times._

_"Then I will join Stan in the fighting along with The Author." Robbie said with equal enthusiasm. The Author who no longer had six fingers or a tongue nodded to this statement. _

_"I will be sneaking in with Wendy and Stanley through the back door." Pacifica added._

_"Soos and I will be hooking up the system that will cut the power." Said Mabel then she also said. "Dipper I don't see why we have to do this. Couldn't we just try to talk with him?" Dipper glared at her and then they moved onto Gideon._

_"Dipper and I'll be taking on Bill himself. I still can't believe I used to work for him." Gideon said in his southern accent._

_"Alright so we are all set then." Said Dipper. "Let's go." They left and right from the start Robbie was killed by one of the monsters defending Bill. Then Mabel and Soos were attacked my more goons and Soos was lost. Gideon was killed by Bill next. Then The Author took to hard of a blow and was no longer living. Pacifica was killed by more minions. Then Stanley died trying to protect his brother and failed. Stan still became possessed by Bill. Then Stan gained control over the monster inside of him and was locked up._

"Well I think that covers it." Said Wendy. "I say we start tomorrow." Then the girl went upstairs and locked herself in Stanley's old room. Stan went up to bed and so did Dipper to his room. That left Bill and Mabel alone.

Bill broke the silence with, "I guess I'll take the couch"

"Don't be silly." Said Mabel. She pulled him up the stairs with her and they both crawled into Mabel's bed. Tomorrow Mabel went into the past.


	7. Chapter 7

As Mabel dreamt she dreamed that Dipper was dead and Bill killed him. She cried but then Bill then made her kill all of the rest if her friends. After that they kissed and she then brought about the end of the world where she and Bill ruled. The awoke with a start and screamed. Bill awoke next to her and comforted her. Dipper rushed into the room half shaven and yelled to Bill get out and out of fear of the infuriated brother he rushed out of the room.

"Mabel!" He yelled, "What did he do to you. Ohh, if he did anything he will pay. I don't trust him, why was he in bed with you!" He screamed in final realization.

"He's fine Dipping Sauce. I like him." She said calmly.

"Oh no Mabel. He must have you under some spell. Also you haven't called me Dipping Sauce in 3 years."

"Wow that long? Huh, well I like him and I think it's ok!"

"Well I don't!" He yelled back. "I just need time Mabel and you better get ready your departure time is in an hour." He stalked out of the room and left her alone to be miserable.

50 min later Mabel walked out of her room wearing a clock sweater and lots and lots of glitter. "Mabel you haven't worn this much glitter in 3 years?" Dipper said suddenly. "It's like your becoming silly again."

"Phht. Don't be such a dummy Dipping Sauce. I'm still me." She said with sudden uncertainty. "Well I better get going." They all stood on the front porch and hugged/ kissed her before she left. As she walked to the portal she thought about how she would change things. She jumped in and yelled cannon ball. She opened her eyes and she saw the author holding out her hand to her. "Good evening Charlotta." Mabel looked into her eyes and saw everything.

**Special thanks to RockSunner for names and Christy777890 for everything in the past and more to come.:)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So Charlotta," Mabel said to the author, " I'm guessing you know everything including why I'm here, who I'm here to save, and what I have to do in between."

"Yes Mabel I do in fact know all of that. I noticed the real Mabel for this time period disappeared 3 minutes ago. Also I know your here to save my life and your going to do me and the pest first." She looked at Mabel with concern.

"Umm yeah," Mabel replied. "I do plan on you and Gideon first because you both have much knowledge needed and Stan misses you." Mabel heard commotion in the living room. "I suppose that's Robbie and Wendy again." She entered the room and saw them in yet another argument about the supernatural and if he should be trusted.

"My ex-boyfriend is still a zombie truly." She argued. "He must not be allowed to endanger this mission. Dipper you may have changed him back to human but he still is a hundred years of evil." Dipper entered the room and broke up the fight for the hundredth time. He looked at Mabel and looked confused for a minute then turned back to his team.

"Alright people it's go time in five minutes and I trust you all know what to do. Stay on task." He looked at Mabel when he said this. They all left five minutes later and everything went as planned except this time Mabel put the author into a freeze spell so it looked like she was dead and she saved Gideon by blocking the spell and risking his life with a sleep spell that lasted 1 year.

As that was finished she followed the instructions Bill gave her to come back to the present. She I visioned the things she changed and the exact time she wanted to go back to so nothing but the lives she saved would change in the future it would be like they disappeared for two years. Than she repeated present four times.

She awoke on the front porch with Wendy holding Dipper's dirty socks above her head. "Hey!" Yelled Mabel. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Mabel none of you would wake up except Gideon and this was his idea for both you and Charlotta." Wendy replied. Just then Charlotta awoke and yelled "Stan!" And he came running to her.

"Carla!" He yelled in reply. Nothing could separate these two old lovers and Mabel looked to the side and saw Bill and Gideon exchanging conversation. "I hope you two aren't causing any trouble." Mabel said to Bill and Gideon. The both blushed.

Dipper came out and screamed "They are all coming in two days we have two days to save the world!" We all looked at him and he said. "The supernatural of the forest just told me in code we want our leader back and either way we destroy your planet!" That's when the thunder clapped and Bill called out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mabel!" Bill called out. Everyone ran to him including waddles who just appeared. "The time portal doesn't like Gideon being here I can tell. You have to go back immediately and even out the portal. Choose Soos or maybe Stanley to save only one this time though and quick it might close on you." She looked back at Dipper and he nodded. With that she jumped into the portal but waddles fell in with her.

She woke to the same site Charlotta hovering over her. "Nothing will change this time sweetie just stop one more death and you and your pig will go home." She spoke quietly. Mabel looked over and indeed noticed that Waddles had hitched a ride.

"But how did he get here?" She asked. "I thought only one person could go back through the portal?" Charlotta shook her head.

"I believe it is that he is in fact not human he could make the journey." She said with doubt. "Though I'm not completely sure." The plan was repeated and this time she saved Soos by getting to the killer monster before it got to him though he suffered major injuries such as the loss of his left hand. But none the less she did it. She started to concentrate on the future and such when she turned around and a spike was driven into her stomach by none other than Abigail Fisk, Bill's right hand lackey. Then she started to fade and when she woke Soos and Charlotta were hovering over her.

"You've been out for 3 weeks Mabel." Said Charlotta. "I know you want answers but first you need rest and medical attention. And yes you are back in the present." She looked over and saw Bill and Dipper sitting on the couch looking worried. When Dipper saw she was awake he got up and ran to her.

"Oh god Mabel!" Said Dipper. " I'm never letting you get hurt again. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out yet again.

**I really want to hear feedback about this so feel free to PM or comment!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 5 weeks since Mabel had rescued Soos, and things were getting uncomfortable. In two days Mabel was going back to the past and saving Stanley and Pacifica. Today was going to be a free day but it still wasn't. They had to prepare the shack for the 10 plus Bill and a pig.

They had a lot of work to do. They had to prepare the rooms for everyone to sleep in. Wendy slept in Mabel's room along with Mabel an soon Pacifica, and the pig. Stan and Stanley will be sleeping in Stan's room as Stanley's room was being used by Soos and Gideon. Bill will be sharing a room with Dipper and Robbie in Dipper's room which used to be the wax figure room. Charlotta was sleeping on the sofa downstairs. Last just say a lot if work still was yet to be done and many fights have already broken out between about every combination of people/ pigs possible. The only people who haven't fought together were Mabel-waddles, Mabel-Stan (which surprised everyone), Gideon-Wendy, and Charlotta-Soos. Even though all of the craziness was going on she had a free day.

She spent the first 7 hours sleeping and then ate breakfast at 7:45 after getting ready for the day. She then took Waddles for a walk until 8:10. She watched the TV until duck-tective ended at 9.

She thought to herself 'I need to do something more with this day.' Then it came to her she was going to start up that old hobby again. She hadn't knitted her own sweater in who knows how long. That's when she got to work. She started with her own. She made herself a new shooting star sweater the old one she had out-grown. Then she made Waddles a pig sweater, he had gain a few pounds since the last sweater. Then she made Bill one with a yellow triangle on it. She made Wendy one that said ICE on it. She made a llama for Pacifica, a six fingered hand for Charlotta, a star for Gideon, pine tree for Dipping Sauce, that weird symbol on his fez for Stan, quesstion mark for Soos. Lastly Glasses for Stanley and a new stitched heart sweater for Robbie.

She felt happy and proud if her work and at that time it was only 12:09. She decided to give them these at lunch and Stanley, Pacifica and Robbie's when she gets them back. She read a book while she waited for lunch at 12:45, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson if you were wondering. As time reached lunch she could smell Soos's pasta on the stove. She got to the table before everyone else. She couldn't sit still for very long out of sheer happiness. As soon as everyone finished she said she had an announcement to make. "I have a surprise for all of you. I worked very hard and I hope you like them."

They each opened theirs with different reactions. Dipper seemed distant but put his on anyway. Bill looked at his with great admiration and put it on eagerly. Gideon looked at it like it was an undesirable monster but thanked her with genuine manners. Wendy and Carlotta both did the exact same thing, "Thanks Mabel, I like it." And put it on and left. Stan put it on but mumbled, "Great another piece of junk." Under his breath. Soos had said, "Awesome dude! I love it. It's so me." And put it on immediately.

In the end Mabel and Bill were the only ones left at the table. "You know, nobody's ever given me a present before." He said and blushed.

"Oh..." Mabel said. "It was nothing." They were quiet for a while then Bill said.

"You know I've never actually asked you out on a proper date. So would like to go on one? Now?" She looked at him and said, "Of course." And kissed him on the cheek.

The date wasn't elegant, but she liked it. They walked through the forest and talked. She talked about how she missed her other friends Candy and Grenda. Also about Bills old life. He had a younger sister named Lilly that he left behind. When it neared sundown they went back to the shack and went to their rooms. As Mabel hit the pillow she thought of everyone and how tomorrow was another big day.


	11. Chapter 11

As Mabel woke she realized Wendy had let her sleep in. It was well past 11:00. She herd quiet but none the less noises coming from down stairs. She gets up puts on a new green sweater and trudges downstairs. "I know that it's almost to late to change this. But I don't want Stanley rescued yet." Said Bill from across the table to Dipper. "I just know that something will go wrong. I want her out of there as fast as we can."

"Bill I know how you feel about this but I think Stanley will be our best chance at succeeding." At that moment Stan walked in beside Mabel.

"Hey Mabel. Ready for the day?" He said as he passed by. He gave away her position and Bill and Dipper stopped talking. She lost her chance to figure out their game. They straightened up in their seats at the kitchen table as they saw Mabel around the corner. She decided to also play them at their game. "So boys, I was thinking that I would do my own thing when it came time to. I don't want to save Stanley today." She saw Bill look more relaxed as she said this bit Dipper tensed up. "But I also don't want to save Pacifica." They both looked confused.

"What do you mean Mabel. Do you want to save Robbie. I can be ok with that but you should still save Pacifica." Dipper said with caution as if he was unsure for the first time in his life.

"No Dipper your wrong." She said. His slight bit of confidence sank. He looked completely broken when he wasn't correct. "I don't want to go back today. I don't think it's the right time to go. I mean I think I should go through some sort of Kung-Fu training so Abigail doesn't stand a chance against my new awesome skills. That's a good idea right Bill. I need self defense and I mean weren't you just saying I can't get hurt again. I think this is your fault partially. You trained Abigail and if you want me to not get hurt I should train." Bill looked shocked and slightly ashamed. Both boys looked shocked and unamused. She could feel Dipper ready to laugh at her 'Just Kidding!'

She felt she accomplished something. As she got up to leave the room she turned back and kissed Bill strait on the lips. Dipper's face was priceless and Bill himself looked surprised. Then she turned and walked out with a new sense of pride and value.

As the day continued on she heard a knock on her door. She got up to open it when the person revealed themselves to be Bill. He looked at her and he walked over and pulled her into his arms. He felt warm and comforting. Unfortunately it didn't last for long. "Well Mabel. You're getting your way. We start our training in 20 minutes. Meet me outside the shack shop then." He left after saying that and she felt like she's been played. Then again she did ask for this.

She hurried downstairs and went outside to see Bill waiting for her there. "Alright Mabel while we are training I'm not your boyfriend, friend or someone who cares about you. I'm your instructor. I'm going to push you until you can't move. Now I'm not going to intentionally hurt you but let's see what you've got." He threw a punch towards the left shoulder and she side stepped to the right. She thought that was it but a moment later she got a hard blow to the right ankle. She gasped in pain and stepped on Bill's foot and did a quick turn and elbowed him in the stomach. He let out a quick oof and got back in position. "I guess Stan has rubbed off in you." He said and then threw another punch towards the arm and she blocked it and kicked him in the shin. He bent over in pain. He fell over and before he could get back up she put her foot on his chest and said, "I win!" Kissed him on the cheek and walked away. She yelled behind her "I'll meet you out here again in an hour." She gave Wendy, who had been watching from the porch, a high five and continued into the house.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait I've been busy and had writers block. Hope you like it!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

The dinner table that night was quiet except for Soos and Gideon trying to make small talk to diffuse the tension. Mabel sat next to Bill and Dipper. Stan sitting next to Dipper on the end was staring across the table glaring at Stanley's empty spot at the other end. Mabel looked to Bill's left and saw Robbie's empty seat. Across from Mabel Pacifica's seat was without a person. Dipper went to open his mouth and shut it deciding against whatever he was going to say. Bill wouldn't even look her in the eye. The only thing he said to her during the meal was pass the salt. The end of the meal was nearing since Wendy and Dipper started picking at their food. Longing to get away from the okwardness of the situation. Stan finally broke the silence by shouting out, "Ok everybody! I am NOT going to go through another silent dinner ever. We are going to play a game before we all leave the room. Nobody leaves until all matters are solved! I will explain. We are all going to say one thing. That thing will be a problem we have with each other. It can be about anyone. If you have more than one say so but we are a team we have to work together and silence isn't solving our problems. Got it we start with Gideon."

Everyone was clearly either shocked or completely unfazed by the outburst. Yet Gideon still spoke. "I only have one problem." All eyes were on him in fear of the wrath of Grunkle Stan. "My problem is that everybody besides Soos is treating me like I'm nothing." Everybody stared at Stan. "What happens now." Gideon said quietly.

"Ohh yeah everybody has to say one thing about what the problem is." Stan said. "Gideon I'm sorry you feel that way. Some of us are busy and your past attitudes reflect badly. I'll try to do better." Charlotta and Dipper said about the same thing in different words. Soos said. "I'm glad I make you feel comfortable Gideon." Wendy and Bill both said. "Look Gideon we don't think your useless your moment of use just hasn't come yet."

The whole table looked at me for my sentence. I began, "Look Gideon. I don't have anything against you. I agree with everything that's already been said. I'm just trying to figure out how to save the world still." Everybody looked pleased with my answer and Gideon thanked everybody for their answers. Soos started up, "I don't have a big problem I just want everybody safe and to stop arguing dudes." Everybody agreed with Soos so we moved on to Wendy.

"Ok everybody. I only have one problem. The secrets everybody's keeping. I know everybody them. Why don't you all tell one secret you're keeping from the group and I'll be happy." Everyone either looked at Wendy and gave her a look that said, 'I'm not sharing my secrets with them!' But with one of Wendy's I'm gonna go all lumber jack on you if you don't do it now everyone reluctantly said something. Gideon started, "Ok you want a secret. I don't really have one that applies to the group. But I'll tell one anyway. I want to go back to my family and girlfriend. I miss them and they mean a lot to me." Mabel thought about this. "Well Gideon took his turn so I will now." She began, "I just don't want to go back in there. I want to make up my own plan. Also I plan to reveal the rest with my turn."

Soos and Charlotta both said they didn't have important secrets. Everything they had to say already was said. Stan said, "Look everyone Wendy made me realize I do have one thing I've kept from you. My brother and I had a plan for that night we didn't get to. Mabel when you go back the last time we may kill Bill and trap all monsters in the portal for all eternity. Just be prepared for that." That drew a shocked look to Bill and Mabel's faces. But Mabel didn't have time to say anything because Bill jumped in. "All I want is the truth as well but I want to share my secret with my turn." Everybody murmured an okay and Dipper began his secret. "I know what it is what you want Wendy. You want to know why I brainwashed you. To be honest it's because I care about you Wendy. I couldn't live with the fact you would witness all those deaths. I love you Wendy and I couldn't leave you to go crazy and mad." Wendy was tearing up. In fact all the girls were tearing up.

"Okay not to interrupt this sweet moment but that secret that I'm keeping now that I'm thinking about it I can't stop." Bill interrupted. "I don't want you to save Stanley." Grunkle Stan looked like he was about to explode. Saving his twin brother was the only thing on his mind. "But why don't you want us to save Stanley, Bill?" Mabel asked.

"It's just that I don't think it will work." He said. "Stanley May be trapped and he might be stuck there forever."

**Hey everybody. I want to thank you guys for reading my story. I promise to explain all of your unanswered questions just tell me what they are in the comments.**


End file.
